


Light

by GreyKittyCat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family Feels, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, asd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKittyCat/pseuds/GreyKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya means Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> So Satya gives me a lot of feelings, and somehow I wrote this weird stream of consciousness thingie about her, and man have I not have enough sleep and I'm not too damn lucid, so just take it. Take it internet.  
> I split it into two parts as well, since the second half was about her current life in overwatch and (god I pray, plz Blizzard) redemption. I also made Sanjay into one of her trusted people (in the past at least), since he struck me as someone who'd "translated" people's intents to her many times before from the way he acted in her comic.
> 
> So, yeah. From one Autistic girl to another, Satya. I hope you find your truth.  
> (I know you will.)

* * *

 

 

The little girl’s face was ruined, because it was burned.

  
The little girl’s face was ruined, because it was angry.

 

The kind little perfect eyes met Satya’s, and they were angry, at her. Their symmetry was ruined. One eye was nearly swollen shut. And, she was angry.

  
Her family and others were angry too, surrounding her. Just like when she was leaving the building before, Satya didn’t understand why. The inside of their heads were the only vaults she could never coax or blast open. The feelings of others, a language that would always require a translator. They were angry because they didn’t see that what her company was doing was best, she had thought before. Sanjay had translated. Had always translated, for years and years, and she had plenty of reason to trust him.

But now, they had done it, and they were still angry. The crowd was a loud roaring wall that built and built against Satya’s ears until she couldn’t make sense of it or anything else, and they were still angry.

She wanted to go back to her quiet light empty lab, and make something beautiful and useful and symmetrical and leave thinking about the crowd and its noise to Sanjay. But, despite the pain and the impulse to leave, she also didn’t.

  
Because, the little girl’s face.

  
In the back of her head and in front of her eyes, there was a ticking light of a headache.

  
Ruined.

  
They. Had ruined her.

  
Hadn’t they?

  
She trusted Sanjay, and he said they were right. He could see in people’s heads like they were all made of glass, and he translated for her, and she trusted him. For him, light was soft. Liquid. He said they were angry because they didn’t understand us. Our vision.

  
Him. His vision.

  
There weren’t going to be houses. Unless they earn it.

What had Satya ever done to deserve hers, in the beginning when she got their help?

It wasn’t even on both sides. Not a symmetrical argument. But she trusted Sanjay.

  
But the little girl’s face.

And the little girl’s eyes.

  
Behind her eyes and in the front of her mind and Vishkar Corp and behind the shining image of Sanjay, a ticking began to grow, that would get louder and louder and drown out the perfection and the company and the vision and. Even the shining image, one day.

  
Because of the little girl’s face, meant.

  
That our vision wasn’t.

  
Ours, but his.

  
Because the little girl’s face meant that it wasn’t.

 

Perfect.

 

 

  
The crowd was so loud, and she trusted Vishkar, and Sanjay.

  
But there was a ticking, growing, in her heart and in her head and in the palms of her hands, and was really saying one word, over and over.

 

Ruined.


	2. Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satya's new team is like a family, and no one uses her for purposes not her own anymore, and people explain their intent to her, and she is entirely her own.

* * *

 

 

Five and really a hundred thousand million years later, a woman named Satya would be fighting, and the world would roar and she would no longer be symmetrical. But. She was not ruined.

  
For her, light had always been hard. Sanjay and Vishkar and all of them had manipulated it through her hands with his light, soft like water, and used her. And she had almost. Ruined it.

 

But _her_ light was hard, like knives and swords and a little girl’s eyes. And it built, ticking, in her heart and her head in the palms of her hands. It built and it grew and eventually it ripped apart those liquid slimy ruined tentacles like water that held her,

and then did not.

Hard light framed her eyes and her heart in endless perfect triangles, and grew behind her head like a halo, and filled the palms of her hands with weapons, to protect, this time.

She learned that it didn’t matter if she couldn’t blast open the vaults of others minds,

when they were willing to open them to her freely. As.

As her team did for her, now.

 

She fought, now. She has a different goal. Or the same goal, but a different way to do it. A different and open path, that actually lead there. Hard light frames her head like a halo against the roaring world,

and it is not ruined. it is not perfect, either, but then. Sanjay. Hadn’t been either. Had only lied, when light was liquid.

 

Her new team did not lie.

And neither does Satya, whose name.

means truth.

 

Not anymore.

Never again.

 

Hard light frames her eyes and fills her heart and her palms, and she fights to save people, _really_ save people now, and she has a team that all open the thoughts behind their eyes to her with the generosity of opening a home. Like opening a door to a bustling house where before you could only see light and shapes.

Like opening a portal- a nothing that becomes light, becomes solid, and blows her path wide open,

 

and she is free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is my first fic on here! Let me know what you think, please! (Or if anything was confusing lol)


End file.
